Seeing Past The Lies
by RussianChinaDoll
Summary: America has been in love with England for years now, but never had the courage to speak up. Now that he does, there is one person in his way. France. Will Alfred win over England? Will France keep England's love? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N & Disclaimer: Hey ya'll! I've adopted this story from C.J. Ruru, so I hope I do this story some justice and that all of you enjoy it! I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters!

It had been around two weeks now that England had been in a relationship with France, and America was more than displeased with just the very thought of this being true. Why would England sink so low as to actually trust that French man-whore? All he ever seemed to care about in someone was their body, looks and how good they were in bed. Nothing more or less than that, and yet somehow he was able to win England's heart before America even had the chance to say I love you.

Watching the two of them together made America sick, and he couldn't stand it when they seemed to get all lovey when he was right there with them. Especially seeing France knew about how America felt for England. That was actually the worst part of it all; France _knew _about America's feelings, and he still flaunted the fact they were together in front of America. Sometimes it felt like the dumb Frenchman did it on purpose to make America jealous.

That's when America decided he was fed up with keeping quiet. He knew the truth about how France truly was, and he wasn't about to let _his _Iggy get hurt like every other unfortunate soul that France had deceived before the Brit. After all, even though England had known France much longer than he himself did, he knew that he was closer to England than anyone could ever be. Even if they did find themselves to fight/argue rather often, he knew for a fact that he was closer to England than France could ever dream to be, and America refused to let _anyone_ change that.

Two weeks was too much for America to deal with watching this go on. Hell, America saw it for himself France take both other guys _and_ girls out on little dates, and probably much more when he took them home. It honestly made America sick to see that happen. Sure, in the past England had dated other people before, but that was when his crush on him either wasn't there yet, or it was very little, and those people actually treated him well. Just, the relationship never worked out in the end was all, but this was a different situation. Normally, England was good at avoiding idiots, but France was able to somehow trick him into thinking he was better than the others… America knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer without confronting one of them about everything, and that was when it hit him! America had to confront France about how he knew what he was like, and that he was not going to let him hurt England like he hurt every other person he had ever been with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters!**

As America had stated before, he was done with keeping quiet. Done for good, and he was going to do whatever it took to save England from that French whore. After all, he was the hero, so who wouldn't want him? Exactly. He was awesome, and he knew that all the other nations knew that! They just envied him too much to admit it. Anyways though, America needed to think of a way to get his warning out to France… maybe he should talk to England first? That might work… try and figure out what he even _likes_ in that guy…

America was currently at his own place in NYC. It was a decent sized apartment with two bedrooms, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a nice living room. Usually, the place was a mess because America didn't pay much attention to cleaning it, but seeing he wanted to get on England's good side this time, he made sure that the whole place was spotless.

Once America was sure that his apartment was completely spotless, and looking better than ever, he decided he would call England on his cell. America really hoped that England wasn't with France, or busy because that would just suck. With all the courage that the young nation had, he took his phone out, and pressed the little 2 button because he had England on speed dial. He waited anxiously as the phone rang, and he waited for an answer.

_Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring ri—_

"Bonjour~."

America blinked when he heard the French language and accent on the other end of the line. Why the hell did that idiot answer England's cell phone? Snapping out of his thoughts, America quickly cleared his throat and asked in what he thought was a mature enough tone,

"Oh ,hi Francis… Can I talk to Arthur?" America glared down at his feet. He didn't want to be so nice to the Frenchman, but he didn't want to be a problem either… right after he asked, the Frenchman seemed to chuckle over the other end of the line which made America glare even more at the ground.

"Honhonhon~. Well, zis iz Angleterre's cell phone, non~? 'e might be 'ere~."

America then huffed and walked to his couch and sat down. He waited a moment before asking again,

"If it's Arthur's phone then he should be there. And he should be the one answering it, not you."

There was another chuckle from the French speaking nation as he then said rather bluntly,

"Look, Amérique. Let uz not forget who Angleterre is in a relationship wit', oui~? It iz moi, and not—"

"What the bloody hell are you doing on my cell phone?"

America's spirits went up as he was able to hear the Englishman in the background. Man, was he glad to hear England. Knowing him, he'd take the phone from France in a heartbeat, and he wouldn't have to deal with hearing anymore of that crap from France. And, America was correct because after hearing a bit of what sounded like fighting over the phone, America was able to hear that beautiful British accent that he loved so much.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, but—"

"Hey Iggy~!" America couldn't help himself from interrupting England as he spoke just because of how much he wanted to talk to England.

On the other end, England blinked and turned away from France while smiling a bit.

"Oh… hello Alfred. How are you?"

America perked up and stood up to his feet again while walking towards his kitchen. He then answers happily,

"I'm fine~. I called because…" he paused. He called because he wanted England to come over, but it seemed that France was there… Great.

"Because what?" England questioned curiously.

"Because…," America began. "Well… I wanted you to come over and hang out a bit… but ah… it seems that you're already with Francis, so…"

England blinked, and found himself being pulled onto France's lap out of nowhere who was sitting in his arm chair. He glanced back at France and shrugged slightly as he said calmly,

"I'm sorry, Alfred—"

"No, it's fine, dude…" The American interrupted in a rather disappointed tone. He had walked back to his couch and sat down again.

England bit his lip feeling guilty about how his former colony sounded. With a small sigh, the Brit tried a bit of a happier tone as he suggested,

"I'll be free after the next world meeting. It's at your place anyways, isn't it?"

America shrugged his shoulders while leaning back into his couch. With a heavy sigh, he nodded and said,

"Yeah…"

England forced a small smile while leaning back into France's hold and continued,

"Well, we could go to lunch together or something. Alright?"

Frowning, America then objected saying in a rather irritated tone,

"Dude, last time you said that Francis had to come. I want to hang out with you, and _not_ him."

England blinked in surprise at this and looked up at France. It had been a while since he did anything with America… with a sigh he said reassuringly and so France could hear (which shouldn't be so hard because he's on his lap),

"Alright, Alfred. It will be just us, and not Francis."

Hearing this, France seemed to pout and move his hands more around England's waist causing the Brit to jump a bit and send a small glare towards his French lover.

As for America, he also jumped, but in excitement. His mood seemed to switch in a matter of seconds as he chimed happily,

"Alright, dude that sounds awesome~! And uh… you can even pick the place! It doesn't have to be McDonald's if you don't want~."

England laughed lightly at the American's words and nodded.

"Alright, alright~. I've got to go now though, okay?"

"Yeah, okay dude~. Talk to ya later!"

"Goodbye, Alfred."

And with that, the line was hung up. America sighed happily and laid back on his couch staring at the ceiling. Now if only England wasn't dating France… then it would almost be like a date for them… Well, he was getting one step closer to England, wasn't he?

As for England and France, England had closed his cell phone and sighed setting it on the arm of the arm chair. France wrapped his arms around the Englishman and rested his chin on his shoulders as he asked,

"Zo you are going out with Amérique without moi?"

England rolled his eyes leaning into France while shrugging.

"I don't see why not. He won't stop complaining unless I do anyways."

France just shrugged while giving his British lover a peck on the cheek. He wasn't exactly thrilled about letting England go out with America without him, and of course he knew just how to convince England to let him join in.

"Well, I guess zat's a shame… because zen I won't 'ave anywhere to go…," he then said softly into England's ear, "and you know 'ow I am when surrounded by zo many others, and alone~."

England's face went red as he slapped France's arms causing the Frenchman to yelp and let go. England stood up and faced France while crossing his arms and glaring.

"Bloody hell, Francis! Don't say that, just because I'm going out to lunch with someone other than you!"

With a small shrug, France stood up and simply said,

"Well, if you are going with Amérique, zen shouldn't I be able to go with someone else?"

England stared at France long and hard. France knew that England would never cheat, but England didn't trust France about that stuff. At the same time, he didn't want to disappoint America by bringing France along… Well… America would understand, right? With a sigh of defeat, England gave in.

"Alright Francis, you can come…"

"Good~." Chimed the Frenchman.

England didn't have the heart to call America back right at the moment to let him know France was coming… Surely he could let him know before the meeting when he saw him, couldn't he?

That seemed a bit better.

...Probably not.


End file.
